


Blue Sky Thinking

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M, flinty has issues, so many issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Flintheart Glomgold wakes up with a vague memory of an unsettling dream.





	Blue Sky Thinking

 

 

 

For a second Flintheart Glomgold thought something was off. He lay still in the warm bed, trying to remember the dream. It had been something... upsetting?

He opened his eyes and the sight of his husband sleeping peacefully next to him calmed him. Scrooge was there, everything was fine.

Flintheart moved closer, laying his head on Scrooge's chest. He listened to his heart beat.

”Mmh?” Scrooge shifted under him. ”Morning, Flinty.”

Flintheart smiled as he felt Scrooge's hand on his hair. He did always love playing with his hair...

Again, out of nowhere, there was a sliver of panic. Like something was wrong.

Flinty lifted his head to look Scrooge in the eye.

Despite Flinty's growing distress Scrooge's smile put him at ease. If just for a second. He reached to pull his husband into a kiss.

Scrooge slipped an arm around him. ”Hm, we have an hour or so before we need to get to work... And before Donald and the boys come over...”

”Donald?”

Flinty frowned. He didn't remember why they'd be coming over... And would Donald really be happy to see him? That thought brought up something worse, a dark suspicion that he did his best to ignore before even really acknowledging it.

”For the trip? We promised to take him with us, remember? One day he is going to inherit all of our fortune so it's about time he'll get some lessons in business from his uncles.”

”Yes.”

That unease was probably just the idea of that eventuality... Although it was a nice thought, having someone take over his legacy once he was gone... Even if it was Donald but-

If Donald wouldn't do it there were still the kids, he should talk to Scrooge about that. He tried to remember, if they had discussed the possibility of Huey, Dewey and Louie inheriting once they were old enough-

He couldn't remember.

Flintheart felt faint. He tried to ignore his subconsciousness that was screaming at him. Things were off.

Desperately, he looked at Scrooge.

”Please...” he pleaded, unsure of what he was even dreading.

The comforting hand in his hair was back. ”Flinty? Everything is fine.”

”Scrooge? I can't remember... How did we end up like this?”

Desperately, Flintheart took Scrooge in an another kiss. But he was becoming more and more aware of how unreal the room around of him was. Was this his money bin? The bed was familiar, but for a second he had thought they were in Duckburg... But how did this work-

He kissed Scrooge, desperately trying to hang onto what he now realized was a dream-

 

* * *

 

Flintheart opened his eyes. His office. His moneybin. And the other figure crouched over him with a crystal ball-

”Scrooge McDuck?” Magica lifted an eyebrow. ”Your taste in men is-”

”YOU WITCH!”

Flintheart sprung up from the floor, and wrapped his fingers around Magica's throat.

”HOW DARE YOU!?”

He remembered now how the witch had entered his office, and thrown something at him. The sweet scent still drifted in the office.

Magica tried to kick him, Flinty pinned her down on the floor.

”I never wanted that!” Flintheart told her. ”I never could... How dare you make me believe even for a _second_ -”

”Glomgoghh,” Magica struggled to breathe.

”It never even occurred me to fantasise, in my wildest dreams that I could have a husband,” Flintheart hissed, fingers fastening around her neck. He had thought of Scrooge, quite often! Of them having sex, him beating him and becoming the richest duck in the world, even them having a truce in his more fanciful daydreams. But never had he been foolish enough to entertain the thought that it could be possible for them to marry, to live together, be a _family._

But now the thought had entered his mind and he was too aware of the gaping hole that yearned to be filled. And it was all _her_ fault.

A flash hit him and disoriented, Glomgold let go. He was kicked back as stars filled his vision. A foof bomb.

Magica coughed. ”No need for that! I came here to help-”

”Liar!” Glomgold made a blind dash towards the voice but caught nothing but air.

”Just a simple harmless little spell! All I wanted to know was what you desired most. A handy trick in any business negotiation, no?”

”You...” Glomgold shook his head desperately trying to clear his vision. He had to take care of Magica. She knew his secret, he couldn't afford to let her leave alive.

”I can help you get what you want.”

The words gave Flintheart pause.

”No you can't.”

But there wasn't much resolve behind those words.

And as his vision started to clear Flintheart already knew he was going to at least listen to her offer.

 


End file.
